


not everyone wants to be demigods.

by babymiyas



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Demigods, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymiyas/pseuds/babymiyas
Summary: where 9 (un)fortunate children are born as the sons of the mighty greek gods, they're constantly put on quests to save the world, but is it really what they want?





	1. intro.

bang chan. renowned swimming champion of new south wales, chosen to compete in the 2020 olympics because of his astonishing speed and the iconic ‘this isn’t even my best’ interview. bang chan was only 17-years-old when he showed the world that he wasn't ‘normal’.

chan would frequently visit the beaches, and would disappear for hours on end without anyone knowing where he was. the record was four days. he had gone to the beach and didn't return for four days.

kim woojin. the cute barista boy that your daughter is constantly talking about. there are unknown charms that radiates off him that makes girls and women alike feel protected while in his café. he was a handsome boy with a kind heart, constantly seen helping women when they appeared to be in trouble.

woojin would always look up at the clear skies and mumble words under his breath when he thinks no one is watching. he would sit on the grass and stare as the clouds morphed into different shapes and the sky’s colour changed from a tranquil blue to the deepest of purple.

lee minho. the high schooler who is constantly swarmed with both boys and girls. there was never a moment in time where minho wasn’t surrounded by dozens of people. he always had an arm around someone’s waist, and his eyes would always be lingering on someone else. minho was the heartthrob of his school.

minho wanders the empty streets of seoul in the dead of night, often visiting nightclubs and bars with a lingering smirk dangling on his face and lips that whispers words of magic. no one has ever seen his parents, ever.

seo changbin. everyone who has ever spoken to changbin had lady luck on their side. whenever changbin walks past, the skies clear, the teachers forget to check homework, lady luck always appeared to be on his side. changbin sometimes whispers under his breath when he sees people with clouds of bad luck attached to their bodies.

changbin was known as the ‘lucky bag’ of the school. with one word and everything would go his way. sometimes changbin doesn't go to school, he would have a mask over his nose and mouth, head hanging low and dressed in all black, heading to a place that no mortals would know.

hwang hyunjin. the boy that everyone was envious of. hyunjin always had an apple in hand, whether it was his snack for break, or whether it’s simply aesthetic to him, no one knows. hwang hyunjin has a belt of gold, with intricate letters carved into the leather, everyone he walks past would feast their eyes on his godlike looks.

hyunjin always disappears on weekends, limiting his friends’ time with him. he would say he’s going hiking, and he would, though, nowhere his friends would ever think he was. hyunjin would visit mount olympus, carried to the sacred place on a chariot of gold when the clouds shroud around the moon.

han jisung. the name was well-known around seoul, though even more people would know the alias of ‘j.one’. he would always enter in the archery factor of school carnivals, and every year, he would come as first, bringing him the title of national champion. jisung was a naturally talented person, and everyone who knows him would agree.

jisung can sometimes be seen visiting an archery practice ground, a man who doesn't look a day over 24 would be there, waiting for him, intriguing passer-by’s on the musician’s relationship with the archer. 

lee felix. the boy who started an astronomy club at his high school, a much loved boy who has constellations on his cheeks. he’s a lively boy who lives on the coasts of sydney, constantly sitting on his roof with a telescope in front of him and a half-eaten bag of chips lying there, discarded. he truly was the boy who loved the stars.

felix was also the mathematician that his classmates go to for help on questions they don't understand, giving him an overwhelming sense of pride that he is needed, and he is enough. felix is often looking up at the sky, whispering the words ‘it’ll be okay’ to the unknown.

kim seungmin. the one who has never lost. it doesn't matter if it was a bet, a sporting event, something that he has never tried in his life, he had never lost. if seungmin took part, the victory was his. seungmin was a figure skater, spending a vast majority of time on the ice as he honed his skills in order to defend his title as ‘world champion’.

seungmin is always smiling. he was best friends with hyunjin, and the other always finds himself alone when the sun is rising, seungmin nowhere to be found during the dawn of mornings. he had secrets to hide, and hyunjin respects that.

yang jeongin. jeongin was loved. he was the junior that no upperclassmen could ignore, especially when he smiled and his dimples became as prominent as creeks. the boy had many close friends, and they would always ask the same question when they visited his house. the questions always about the scythe he had in his room, hung on a hook behind his door.

jeongin would always just smile and say it’s ‘nothing’. when asked about his parents, jeongin’s eyes would lose their sparkle, and he would look away from whoever he’s facing. the boy wasn't ready to admit his father’s dark past.

the story starts at the hands of seo changbin.


	2. chapter 1 - fate finds a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin intertwines their fate, and seungmin couldn't care less.

– changbin likes to toy with fate. he holds destinies on the tip of his pinkie and he plays with it as if it was a ball of threads. 16-years-old seo changbin has the fate of many in his hands, as the day he turned 15, his mother had granted him the lives of many.

changbin possesses the power to tell futures and change people’s lives, and quite frankly, he does. one dreary night, changbin hears a weak sobbing from an alleyway while he was on his way home, and against his own morals, he decided to forcibly change his own fate, befriending 15-year-old han jisung.

changbin saw jisung’s fate, he saw how the younger would be grabbed from the alley and taken to an abandoned factory on the outskirts of seoul, and he saw a bow woven from gold materialise into jisung’s hands as he fought his way out.

changbin didn't question what he saw. instead, he took jisung to his apartment, unlocking the door to the guest room, where he had piled all his musical equipment. jisung was quite astonished, asking for permission to mess around with the variety of instruments.

“maybe tomorrow, kid,”

the older had responded before yawning, rummaging through his wardrobe to find a clean change of clothes for the younger.

like that, the day ends and the pair drift off into dreamland, putting the stress of life behind them as they temporarily escape.

somewhere on the other side of seoul, hyunjin was sleeping soundly on seungmin’s bed, lightly snoring as seungmin shuffled around the room, quietly opening the window so his best friend wouldn't wake up.

with a quiet grunt, seungmin took a leap from his 13th floor window, letting himself fall freely until – there.

seungmin’s wings shown, the pure white feathers almost glowing under the moonlight. it felt good. he felt good. he liked being able to freely soar through the sky, wings fluttering and stretching from all the times he’s had to hide them.

he rose high enough to be seen directly in front of the full moon, lingering for a mere second before falling freely back to the ground. seungmin giggled as he continued to soar through the air, feeling the warm breeze that his wings had inevitably created.

a little over 35 minutes later, seungmin was resting, perched on a branch in a tree. though, he could hear the sound of someone rapidly biking towards the park he resided in, and he carefully hid himself in the trees to observe the intruder.

who he saw, was someone that he recognises, but just can’t remember the name of. he watched as the boy sat down on the park bench, heaving a sigh before looking up, startling seungmin. the younger hopped out of the tree, using his wings to soften his landing, deciding to take flight again.

no one was going to believe the boy if he told people that he saw someone flying, especially since it was just over 4 am. so, seungmin flew. he cut across the horizon with a wide smile on his face, doing flips and turns in the air, ignoring the boy watching him with his mouth agape.

he let himself fly upwards, breaking through the clouds as he smiled widely, doing a little spin in the middle of the sky. then, he would fall. he would cut through the wind like a knife, when he got closer to the ground, he would spread his wings, stopping himself from crashing into the harsh concrete.

it was seungmin’s secret fun, his escape from the pressure from his mother and human school, his escape from being mr. perfect’s best friend.

when the moon lowered behind buildings, seungmin had finished his nightly flight, carefully crawling back through the window of his bedroom and willing for his wings to be out of sight. he let out a relieved sigh when he patted his back, not feeling any traces of his wings between his shoulder blades. the boy had disappeared when he finished his nightly flight, but it didn't bother him, not one bit.

though, the thought still lingered in his mind.

“seungmin?”

he stopped in his tracks when he heard hyunjin’s groggy voice, eyes widening in panic when he saw his best friend sitting upright on his bed.

“heh, good morning, hyunjin,”

the younger greeted sheepishly, a lopsided smile hanging from his lips as hyunjin started whining about how early it was.

“let’s go for a walk, it’s nice and warm,”

seungmin whispered, tugging on hyunjin’s outstretched arms. he barely managed to get the taller out of bed, and an additional 45 minutes was taken for the pair to get ready for their ‘morning walk’.

little did they know, this simple trip through the park could probably change their life.

– changbin sighed. the time had read ‘3:14’ and the boy knew that it wasn't the best night. he hadn’t slept nearly enough for his mother to visit him, and his ever-growing headache was a constant reminder that he was not a normal person.

grunting, changbin threw on an old hoodie and rubbed his eyes free of any remainders of sleep before shuffling into the hallway of his apartment, deciding to take a trip to the convenience store ten minutes away.

quietly, he snuck past the guest room, where his temporary roommate stayed and quiet snoring could be heard from the figure on the bed.

changbin quickly made his way to the door, making sure that he had his phone and headphones in his pockets. stifling a yawn, the boy quietly shut the front door, lowering his head as he walked towards the elevator, patiently waiting.

once he left the apartment building, changbin made his way to the convenience store, looking up at the night sky, admiring the beauty of all the stars and the full moon in the darkness. what baffled him, however, was a winged figure who rose in front of the moon before free-falling back to the ground.

“that, is definitely not a bird,”

changbin whispered in shock before deciding on a change of plans, running to get closer to where the winged creature was. he scanned the qr code on a rental bike and at the fastest speed it would go, cycled through three parks and a forest before finding himself in a quiet neighbourhood, the winged creature nowhere to be seen.

so, he sat and waited. the time read ‘4:32’ and the sun was still hours away from rising. changbin sighed, laying his head on the park bench as he stared at nothingness.

changbin sighed. his luck was worse than usual lately, and as the demigod of luck and fate, it was a huge impact on his ego. though, alas, the winged-creature rose above the trees, soaring across the horizon and creating a slight breeze with the strength of its wings.

it was when the creature flew closer when changbin realised that he recognised the person. kim seungmin, a frequent visitor at the pinwheel studios, a boy that he constantly sees busking in the busy streets of seoul.

hurriedly, changbin stood up, grabbing the rental bike and cycling back to his part of town.

seungmin was one of the olympians. he was just like changbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> following me on twitter and screm!! @dreamhyunjins


	3. 2. fate has other plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the per 100 yearly fun for the olympian gods had begun.

– when the sun arose from its slumbers, changbin was back in his apartment, slightly stunned at the outturn of events as he poured his cereal. his guest stumbled out of the guest room groggily, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

“morning uh,”

jisung cocked his head, now fully-awake as he realised he never asked for changbin’s name. the older chuckled, inviting him to sit at the table with him.

“changbin, son of tyche,”

he introduced himself, the second time he had told someone that he was, in fact, a god. jisung’s eyes widened almost comically, mouth agape and hair ruffled.

“you’re a demigod?”

jisung gasped, though he knew it was nothing to be surprised about. his father had told him that there would be many others just like him, and at one point, jisung would eventually meet the strongest demigod in existence.

“so are you, don't be so surprised. now to better questions, why were you in that alley last night and do you wanna come to work with me?”

changbin asked as if nothing was out of the blues, and jisung was kind of taken aback by his laidback attitude.

“work, sure, alleyway story, another day,”

jisung answered, and changbin grunted, seemingly satisfied with the youngers’ answer. truth be told, changbin didn't need to go to the studio today, but he knew that kim seungmin would be there recording a cover, and it was an opportunity he can’t let slip.

and so, at 8:30 o’clock exact, changbin and jisung headed for pinwheel studios at the heart of seoul.

– felix was at home when it happened. a gush of cold wind came over him, sending a rather uncomfortable shiver down his spine. and next thing he knew, he was out cold.

when he woke up, he was called forth by his father, atlas, who was limited to the skies as he carried the universe on his shoulders. (idk how atlas had felix since he was carrying the mf universe on his shoulders but let’s pretend it works.)

“father,”

felix kneeled before the great god, eyes casted downwards as they overlooked earth and all the other stars in the sky.

“son. zeus is calling for all demigods on a mission to prove their worth. he claims that there are too many of you, and too many who are useless to the olympians. felix, zeus would do anything to make things hard for you, so please, don't give in. fight your way out,”

atlas murmured, eyes soft and expression neutral, yet felix could feel the panic and fear radiating off his father. he nodded firmly. it was them against the world.

– at exactly 1:45 pm, all demigods were summoned to mount olympus, disregarding where they were or what they were doing. 

changbin and jisung had been sitting quietly in a room with seungmin, neither knowing how to strike up the conversation.

hyunjin had been with lee minho, whom he was in the same dance club as. the pair had been teaching the choreography to idol group exo’s ko ko bop.

yang jeongin was at tutoring, bored out of his mind and wishing he could use his ability to fast-forward in time. and just about he was going to, a strong wind knocked him out.

bang chan was of course, in the swimming pool, pushing himself to the fullest as he stretched his arms wider, kicked harder and breathed less in order to cut down his butterfly time.

felix had been in bed, nintendo switch in hand as he played the newest pokemon game, hoping that what his father warned him would come quick.

kim woojin had been running around the busy café, multiple trays in hand as he rushed from table to table. to say that him passing out was inconvenient would be an understatement.

the nine boys, along with many others, found themselves in a huge crowd, and sitting in front of them was the king of gods, zeus himself. many of the young demigods gasped, frantically bowing before the king, but zeus only chuckled.

“my children, you must already know why i’ve called you here today,”

zeus said, and many of the demigods nodded, almost all except for the clueless changbin and seungmin. neither getting enough sleep for their parents to visit them in their dreams.

“for those who don’t, you’ve always got the other demigods around you. but alas. the century-wise trials are here. in teams of nine, you will split into three groups. one to take on the ocean, one to take on the skies, and one to take on the underworld. how you decide to team is up to you, and your parents’ skills would be vital in this trial. there will only be two teams that passes. for those who don't, it’s up to lady luck how you’re treated.”

changbin grimaced at the kings’ last words. having himself on a team could be the key to survival. he can forcibly mould fate into whatever he pleases.

“oh, and all three groups must pass the trial. even if one fails, the whole team fails.”

zeus grinned and the demigods frowned even more. this was a battle for life or death, and no one was willing to lose.

“teams are expected to form now, and split into three when we meet back here next week.”

the king said, overlooking the tens of hundreds of demigods in front of him. changbin knew he had to act fast. there was no way he, son of tyche, would be dying this time.

“changbin! come here,”

he heard jisung yell, and turned his head around to see the younger surrounded by four people, seemingly his new teammates. slowly, he struggled through the moving crowd and eventually became the fifth member of the team. it was him, jisung, seungmin, and two others he couldn't recognise.

“hyunjin, over here!”

seungmin hollered, calling over the demigod of beauty, son of aphrodite himself. many people were envious of hwang hyunjin, otherwise known as the prince of seoul.

giggling, hyunjin flung himself onto seungmin, a hint of confusion in his eyes as he realised his best friend was on mount olympus with him.

“you’re a demigod?!”

he exclaimed, but seungmin dismissed him quickly, saying that it wasn't the matter at hand. with a gasp, hyunjin left the group, tugging along another boy who looked confused as to why all these people were here.

“minho – hyung! you’re a god too?”

hyunjin questioned, a quite obvious question. minho nodded, eyes scanning the team, as if checking the members’ strength.

“chris! c’mere bro!”

the quiet freckled boy suddenly screamed, speaking in english with a thick australian accent. and almost immediately, a much broader boy was hugging the younger, saying how much he missed the other.

“i brought jeongin with me, he said he didn't have any friends up here,”

chris said, beckoning to a young boy who had his fringe covering his eyes. the rest of the group welcomed him in a well-fashioned manner, and jeongin looked up to greet his hyungs.

“now that we’ve got this sorted, we should meet somewhere and organize this whole thing,”

jisung chirped, and the others just nodded in understanding. he was in a surprisingly bright mood for someone who has a 50/50 chance of dying soon.

“most of us lives in seoul, so it’d be convenient to meet down there,”

hyunjin suggested, and felix just grimaced. 

“felix and i will find a way. just, do you all have your phones on you?”

chris asked, he was the only demigod who is almost naked, with nothing but board shorts on and his blonde hair slick with water.

a chorus of ‘i do’s’ could be heard as chris added his own phone number into everyone’s phones, then making the rest of the team all exchange numbers in order to put everyone in a group chat.

“before we get sent down, i think we can squeeze in a lil self-introduction session. i’ll start. i’m kim seungmin, son of nike.”

“my name is han jisung, or j.one, and i’m the son of apollo.”

“lee felix, or i guess you can call me lee yongbok if we’re going to korea. i’m the son of atlas,”

the group collectively gasped. atlas was a god that no one talked about as of today, the fear of zeus giving them the same punishment was enough to shut people up.

“moving on! i’m bang chan, son of poseidon, and as of the past ten years, i have been the strongest demigod in existence.”

chan grinned, flexing his muscles as the others stared in awe.

“i’m yang jeongin, son of cronus.”

jeongin murmured, there wasn't a single god in existence who didn't know of his fathers’ murderous intents, including trying to murder both him and his siblings.

“hwang hyunjin, son of aphrodite,”

“my name’s lee minho. i’m the son of eros, or cupid, i guess,”

“i’m seo changbin. our victory partially depends on me. i’m the son of tyche, or as zeus mentioned, lady luck.”

“and i’m kim woojin. i’ve lived through two of these, and i don't plan on dying for the third one. i’m the son of hera,”

woojin chuckled heartily, though anyone could see the dark glint that reflected in his eyes after his introduction.

“guess i’ll see y’all soon,”

felix murmured, eyes casted downwards and voice low. the others nodded in agreement as zeus gave a final clap, sending all demigods – team or no team, back down to the realm they belong in.

the war had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im updating this faster than all my other fics oops.

**Author's Note:**

> skajhdakjhdsa poseidon


End file.
